


Darling (Everything's On Fire)

by incxndias



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, The endgames we deserve, They're the endgames we've always wanted, afterlife endgames mayhaps, also inspired by safe & sound by taylor swift, based off of lizzie saltzman's legacies, but - Freeform, but i love posie with all of my heart, posie - Freeform, so be prepared, there's tons of it, we'll see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incxndias/pseuds/incxndias
Summary: The room in which they had come to call home was cold and dark. It seemed as if the air around them had shifted as soon as the humans learned of what they were, as soon as Triad started coming after them.A battle was brewing, and the war had only just begun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic based off of Lizzie Saltzman's last AU except Josie is alive and Hope is there because Posie and Hizzie own me. Also listen to the song Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars because it was definitely a big inspiration for this fic as well. 
> 
> There is going to be a lot of angst in this fic because... well... why not? 
> 
> This first chapter is just to get an understanding of the fic, and it's also an excuse for a cute and meaningful Posie scene because I love them. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The room in which they had come to call home was cold and dark. It seemed as if the air around them had shifted as soon as the humans learned of what they were, as soon as Triad started coming after them. 

A battle was brewing, and the war had only just begun. 

They didn’t deserve this. They hadn’t done anything. And as much as Penelope wished she could protect Josie from all of it, the brunette was sometimes more stubborn than she was. 

She looked upon a sleeping Josie that lay quietly next to her, the brunette’s breaths even and calm. 

She could see Josie’s breaths every time she exhaled, and all it did was make Penelope pull the taller girl closer. For warmth and for the need of knowing her girlfriend was safe and protected. She was there. 

Her and Alaric had been coming up with a plan. 

One that kept both Josie and Lizzie safe, and though Penelope never liked the blonde Saltzman twin, she knew Josie wouldn’t agree to it if Lizzie weren’t protected as well. 

Triad had them surrounded. They were closing in fast and the war that waged outside the doors of the school seemed to become louder and louder everyday. 

Howling from outside the window made it difficult for her to sleep. Normally she would be able to sleep as long as she was next to Josie, but these days Penelope felt that she had to be on high alert at all times. Her guard needed to stay up, even as she held the love of her life in her arms, in their room, on their makeshift bed of sleeping bags and blankets. 

There was no way in hell she would let anything happen to Josie. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself, especially if she could have stopped it. 

“You’re thinking too loud,” a soft, tired voice chastised, muffled by the way she lay curled into Penelope’s chest. 

Penelope only smiled gently, her heart filled with something unexplainable, as it was every time she looked at the brunette. 

“Penny, it’s okay. Go to sleep. I’m right here. I’m always going to be right here,” Josie moved herself so she could look up at Penelope. She brought her hand up to the other girl’s cheek, softly cradling it as she stared into the green eyes she loved so much. “Everything’s going to be okay. We’re going to get through this just like we get through everything else. Okay?” 

Penelope could only nod. She leaned into Josie’s touch and closed her eyes briefly, “I love you Jojo.” 

“I love you too, Pen,” Josie smiled, and though the only light seeping into the room came from the moon finding its way between cracks in the blinds, Penelope fell in love with Josette Saltzman’s smile all over again. 

“If anything were to come, any danger at all, it would get Dad first. Or vice versa,” Josie shook her head slightly and looked back down. She took her hand off of Penelope’s cheek and started playing with her fingers instead. “I mean since his room is in the front. I know someone could possibly use the back entrance but we’ve done our best to keep it sealed and it’s really unlikely. I don’t know. And if it’s the window that’s bothering you I could always just put something over the blinds. I can ask Lizzie if she still has the black blanket she kept in our closet-.”

“Jojo, it’s okay. I know that Alaric is doing his best. I know that and I am so, so grateful for everything that he’s done and everything that he is doing,” Penelope couldn’t help but give her girlfriend a small smile, “and yes the window bothers me because you’re the closest to it. And I know it’s just a window but there are so many things that could come through that. So many things that the humans have found they could do. A protection spell only lasts for so long. If something were to come through that window, through that door,” she nodded towards the closed door that led outside of the room and to the hallway, “in the middle of the night when we’re asleep and somehow got to you… I’d never be able to forgive myself for it Josie.” 

Penelope gently lifted Josie’s chin so the younger witch would look at her and placed a soft kiss on the brunette’s lips. 

“I love you, Penelope. I would fight to the ends of this messed up, crazy world for you,” Josie had teared up slightly at Penelope’s confession. She knew Penelope would never let any harm come to her if she could help, but the fact that the girl wouldn’t forgive herself if anything happened worried Josie. 

She’d want Penelope to move on. She’d want Penelope to keep fighting. 

“I know Jojo, but you’re crazy to think I wouldn’t fight with you.”

That brought a small, pained smile across both of the girl’s faces as they looked down at their now intertwined hands. Penelope gently squeezed Josie’s hand and Josie squeezed back as they were reminded of the first and last time they had gone out in the middle of the battle field. 

They had told Alaric he could trust them, that they were strong enough. And they were. Up until the point Josie ran out of siphoned magic. 

She had refused to keep siphoning from Penelope, who had been hiding her pain well. Though she had gotten used to it, Josie had siphoned from her at least ten times that day. She had started in small amounts, but as the fighting continued, she needed to draw more and more. Penelope had offered but she was already struggling with something far larger than her and siphoning would have only given her a disadvantage. 

So Josie fought until she ran out of magic and strength. She fought the men with guns and bullets that could pierce through skin as easily as she told Penelope, “I love you,” every morning. Penelope had been the only thing that ran through Josie’s mind during that fight, and the fact that she would live or die for the one person she loved most in the world. 

She came close to dying. Her and Penelope both. 

It had actually been Penelope who found her though, laying in the middle of the woods where the fight took place, breathing heavily with several wounds slashed across her stomach and a bullet lodged in her arm. Thankfully the bullet hadn’t hit anything major or she would’ve been dead long before the love of her life found her gasping for air.

It was with a broken arm and a twisted ankle that Penelope carried her back across the now abandoned area of wood where the bigger parts of battle had taken place and back to the rundown Salvatore Boarding School. She carried Josie with tears in her eyes and soft pleas escaping her throat. Everytime Josie had so much as fluttered her eyes closed, Penelope had been there to keep them open and make sure that she stayed awake. 

Josie did everything she could to ease Penelope’s cries, even as the blood seeping through her wounds became thicker. 

“I’m not reliving that,” Penelope said, bringing Josie back from the deep memory of the one day that haunted both of them. “That was the worst thing that could have ever happened to me, Jojo. Not knowing if you were going to come out of there dead or alive.” 

“I’m alive. I’m here Penelope. I’m not going anywhere. I made that promise to you a long time ago. Always and Forever. Remember?” 


	2. Something So Wholesome About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some light stuff before we get into the angst, but we also introduce our favorite little dude and Hizzie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Chapter title from: From Eden by Hozier

The day became heavy and Penelope felt like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. The weight she shared with Josie, but tried to take on herself. After the first battle she had wanted to relieve Josie of as much of this as possible. 

As she stood in her third strategy meeting of the day, rehashing all of the things that went wrong with their last plan, all she thought of was going to bed and laying in Josie’s arms. 

“Now, with Hope and Lizzie scoping out the entrances and exits of the building, we have to be careful. This has become a waiting game. Triad will only make a move if we give them a reason to. Being supernatural, well, that’s reason enough. For right now, we wait for Hope and Lizzie to return with more information until we can further make a plan,” Penelope leaned against the table, over the small map they had made based off the info that the pair had given them. She stared at it for a moment, almost like she was trying to get it to do something, anything. 

“Any questions?” Penelope looked up, returning to her tall posture. 

The group collectively shook their heads no, and she dismissed them as she spotted something yellow move out of the corner of her eye. The person quickly moved behind the wall, and Penelope saw a small wave of brunette hair follow. 

She heard a small whisper before a little boy with dark, curly hair came walking in with a plate that held a cupcake and a single lit candle. He looked so concentrated on not dropping the plate while he walked, it seemed like he forgot Josie would follow right after him and start singing Happy Birthday. 

The little boy jumped slightly but recovered quickly and held the plate even tighter as he made his final steps toward Penelope. 

He looked up at her with the biggest smile on his face and sparkling brown eyes that reminded her so much of Josie’s. Penelope bent down, squatting so that she was at his height, and smiled right back at him and then up at Josie with such a thankful look in her eyes that she was sure her girlfriend knew how much this meant to her. 

The duo had finished singing and Penelope blew out her candle, eyes closed. 

She wished for all of this to end soon. For the war to end and for Triad to retreat and realize not all Supernaturals were bad. She wished for a world where her and Josie could live in peace and maybe start a family one day. 

She knew it was wishful thinking and that they were still young, but Penelope knew that Josie was it for her. There was no one else in the world she would rather spend the rest of her life with – however long that would be. 

She wished for everything to end so kids like the bright little boy next to her could grow up in a world without all of the fighting and death. He didn’t deserve losing someone he loved just as she and Josie had. 

Penelope opened her eyes after she blew out the candle and found herself smiling at him before she pulled him into a hug, “Thank you, Pedro.” 

“Of course Penelope. But it was Jojo’s idea,” he grinned up at the taller girl. 

Both of them were like his older sisters, but they were motherly toward him, in a way. They made sure he always had enough to eat and would sometimes check up on him in the middle of the night when the noises outside became too loud for his tired ears and scared him awake. 

It hadn’t mattered how long the tears fell, one of the girls would always stay until they stopped. sometimes they stayed and those nights were his favorite. They always had some old board game to keep his mind off the noises and sometimes they would use the fun flashlight Josie always seemed to have and tell ghost stories. Pedro always made sure to he told his with a certain light heartedness and hints of comedy, no need for Penelope and Josie to get scared on his account. Sometimes he would end up falling asleep in Penelope’s lap and he’d later wake up to Josie and Penelope cuddling each other, but Penelope still having her pinky wrapped in his to make sure he felt safe and to calm her growing anxieties of the bad people coming for him as well. 

He felt safe with them, and Pedro had decided that he would protect them as much as he could when he grew as strong as they were and got taller. He knew he’d most likely end up being taller than Penelope, but Josie’s height is what he was aiming for. He drank as much milk as he could, he heard it helped. 

The ground shook suddenly and Penelope put the cupcake down on the table and scooped Pedro up. She covered the back of his head with her hand and told Josie to lock the doors of the library and get away from any windows. 

It had felt like an earthquake, but they were in Mystic Falls and natural disasters didn’t often happen without the help of something supernatural. 

“Josie! Behind the bookcase.” 

Josie had only nodded and tapped certain places on the glass covering Stefan Salvatore’s journal. The one they had managed to keep during all of the fighting and war. The bookcase slid out and to the side. It revealed a hollow space behind it that could easily fit all three of them.

Pedro stared in awe before Penelope quickly set him down and lightly but urgently pushed him into the space with her and Josie following him. 

Josie closed the bookcase and they all sat in the darkness with the ground shaking beneath them. Pedro curled into Penelope’s side, he wasn’t scared but maybe slightly shocked. 

“Hey Penny?” Pedro looked up at her, and he was grateful that he was the only other person besides Josie that could call her that. It didn’t have the same meaning as when Josie said, her heart filled with a certain type of love that only the two of them shared. Pedro’s did hold some weight though. He was hopeful everytime he said the nickname, as if he were the little brother she never had. The little brother she had to set a good example for. The little brother that looked up to her. 

“Yeah, Pedro?” she spoke softly, but loud enough so he could hear her over the rumbling. 

“Why did you pick me up? How did you pick me up? Why didn’t you go to Jojo first? I could have walked by myself.”

In hindsight, Pedro knew it was because Penelope hadn’t wanted anything to happen to him and that she would save him and Josie before saving anyone else, even herself. 

“Adrenaline,” Penelope gave the one word answer and paused before speaking again, “and I went to you first because as much I love Jojo, and as much as I want to protect her, I don't want anything to happen to you either. And I don’t think Jojo would be very happy with me if I let anything hurt you,” she gave him a soft smile, and although the space was dark, Pedro knew. 

“When do you think the rumbling will stop?” He questioned. 

“There’s no telling, buddy. But it should be over soon,” Josie tried reassuring. It had taken her a moment to speak. Every time she saw Penelope interacting with the small boy she couldn’t help the amount of love she felt. Penelope had always been good with kids, despite seeming like the head witch in charge. Her girlfriend was right though, if anything had happened to Pedro she would be so angry with Penelope and herself. 

∞∞∞

The rumbling had stopped eventually and they all got up and out from behind the bookcase. The damage to the library was minimal and the relief on both of the older girl’s faces showed when they spotted the few other magical objects that had been minimally disturbed. Glad to see they weren’t broken. 

Penelope hesitantly went to unlock the library doors. There hadn’t been any signs of Triad entering the building, no noise. Pedro stayed by Josie in the middle of the room and held onto the brunette’s hand as they watched on. Penelope unlocked the door and opened, and all she could see were a few of the witches under the vintage chairs they kept in some of the hallways for who knows what. 

Penelope breathed a sigh of relief, she had known she was working herself up too much, but she just couldn’t help herself after almost losing Josie. 

Alaric had raced around the corner in a sort of speed walk fashion. Penelope looked up and nodded. Her and Alaric had a mutual understanding between them; keep the twins safe. They had many conversations about it, how Penelope was willing to die for Josie. Of course Ric had thought her insane because of it, but Penelope went into a whole rant because she had nothing left to live for. Josie was the only person in the world she had left, the only person she loved with every fiber of her being. 

Ric walked into the library and let out a relieved sigh when he found that both Pedro and Josie were safe. He then turned to Penelope. 

“I think it was Triad trying to break through the protection spell. They’ve somehow managed to get a hold of things much more powerful than we could imagine humans to have. I think they have someone supernatural working for them, but we don’t have much time. I’m going to radio Lizzie and Hope and see how they’re doing, tell them to get back as quickly as possible. We need all the help we can get here and I’m sure they’d be safer here than out there.”

Penelope nodded and looked up at Ric, “Josie and I will let everyone know. I’ll call another meeting and we can plan escape routes if they’re needed.” 

Penelope looked over at Josie who stood with her hand on Pedro’s shoulder, keeping the boy close to her. 

“I’m afraid escape routes won’t do us much good, Penelope. Triad’s got us surrounded. There’s nowhere else to go. Hope is going to have to cloak both her and Lizzie so they can get back her safely. The witches won’t have enough power to cloak everyone.” 

Penelope was about to argue, to say that with everyone’s combined power and Lizzie and Josie pulling what’s left of the school’s power that they could do it, but Josie spoke up first. 

“He’s right, Penny. We won’t get very far after the spells wear off. It would be pointless. Everyone would be drained. Even if we used the vamps and their speed, they’d have to take several trips and that could take who knows how long. Our best chance is here,” Josie said, her voice soft with compassion and everything Penelope loved about her. 

Penelope couldn’t argue with that. The look on Josie’s face was kind and worried, loving and concerned. She knew how badly Penelope wanted a chance to get back at Triad for what they had done to her, but she couldn’t have her girlfriend going into a fight blindly. 

“We just have to wait for the fighting to come to us. And I think that it already has. It won’t be long until they break through. We just have to make sure we’re ready to defend ourselves when they do,” Alaric nodded down at Penelope. 

The shorter girl nodded back and looked as though she were annoyed she had to change her plans, but she had known they would change from the moment Josie had started talking. 

“Okay. No escape routes. Plans. Got it.” 

Alaric turned to leave and looked back, “I want you to give Hope and Lizzie the run down when they get back.”

Penelope and Josie both nodded, Penelope looking even more annoyed now. 

Stupid freaking Triad. 

∞∞∞

The wooded area behind the school had been filled with Triad’s men and Hope had already been so done with spouting spells she simply just snuck up behind them and snapped their necks. 

Lizzie, not far behind her, would mutter small incantations as they worked their way through hordes of disgusting, Axe body spray smelling Triad members. The blonde was a little disappointed they hadn’t run into a woman soldier yet. She knew they were in the middle of a supernatural apocalypse, but did the humans not have any strong women left? 

Brie Larson and Tessa Thomspon were still alive last she checked. 

As Hope snapped the last dudes neck, Lizzie caught up with her and pulled the sleeves of her blue sweater tighter over her hands. 

“Alright, that’s the last one. We just need to make it past the treeline and into the barrier the protection spell put up. Piece of cake.”

“Piece of cake? Talk about some Katniss Everdeen crap.” 

Hope rolled her eyes, “The Lizzie Saltzman, making fun of one of her childhood heroes? Never thought I’d see the day.” 

“Oh shut it Mikaelson. To this day, you and Josie are the only two that know about my absolutely unhealthy crushes on women that could kill me with their bare hands,” Lizzie kept an eye out, looking between the trees. 

“Do I count as one of those women?” Hope raised a teasing eyebrow. 

“Now is not the time, Hope,” Lizzie looked away and pretended to be interested in one of the trees that surrounded them so that Hope couldn’t see her blush. 

“Whatever you say, Lizzie,” Hope flashed her a smile before grabbing onto her hand and leading her to the treeline. 

They were friends, sure. They had back and forth banter and playful quips towards each other, but it was moments like these that made Lizzie all the more aware of her crush on Hope Mikaelson. Moments where Hope would show Lizzie her more vulnerable side became the blonde’s favorite. 

Hope had only grabbed her hand and she had sent Lizzie into a heap of gay mess. Glad to know there was still time for gay breakdown in the middle of an apocalypse. 

They stood on the edge of the treeline and Hope turned to face Lizzie. She brought both of Lizzie’s hands up and held onto them tightly while she closed her eyes and muttered a spell. A moment later Hope opened her eyes again and looked up at Lizzie. 

“Masking spell. For the both of us. It should lead us right past the barrier and we can go undetected,” Hope smiled. 

“What would I do without you, Mikaelson? My knight in shining armor,” Lizzie feigned dramatics all the while Hope rolled her eyes. 

“C’mon, before it wears off. Pen and Jo are probably worried sick.” 

“Ugh, Satan? I understand my sister, but Penelope? Worried? You’ve got to be kidding.” 

“I see that despite us being in the middle of a huge war you can’t put your differences aside.” 

“She pokes, I poke. It’s kind of our thing. But, if it’ll make you and Jo happy, then I guess I can try.” 

“It would make me very happy, however, now is not the time to discuss this. We need to be quiet so we can go by undetected.”

All Lizzie does is nod her head and turn toward the school building. There were maybe three Triad members closer to the building, nothing the vampires and wolves wouldn’t handle later, but it still left an uneasy feeling in Lizzie’s stomach. 

Hope gently grabbed her hand and led her forward. They neared one guy and both held their breath as they passed. They carefully snuck through the barrier, making sure it hadn’t made too much noise as they entered and then went to the front of the school. They opened the door and were met with Kaleb and MG standing there with their fangs bared as if they were ready to attack any intruders. 

  
  


“Identify yourself,” Kaleb said commandingly. 

Lizzie had forgotten they couldn’t see her or Hope, but rolled her eyes anyway, “The only two who could get past the barrier, vamp boy.”

Hope looked at her and was obviously trying to keep in a laugh but nudged her to just say her name. 

“Ugh. Fine. Elizabeth Saltzman.” 

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson.” 

Kaleb nodded and let them by. Alaric had already informed him that the two would be coming back, he just wanted to be a pain in the ass. He enjoyed it sometimes. 

Hope and Lizzie made their way through the school and to their shared room. Despite not being together like Penelope and Josie were, they were friends and they always stuck by each other’s side. Even though there were some pretty obvious feelings between the two of them that apparently only they couldn’t see. 

“The spell should wear off any minute now. Then we can go find Penelope and Josie and see how everything is going.” 

“Great; war updates. Just what I wanted to know after getting back from nearly being caught by the enemy,” Lizzie decided to change into one of her hoodies since it was a bit colder inside the school. 

It shouldn’t have been a problem for Hope, Lizzie had changed in front of her countless of times before, but something deep inside of her longed for the blonde she knew she couldn’t have. Not until this war was over and they knew how to stop the Merge. 

Luckily her and Penelope had been researching in their spare time. Or, at least, they were before everything started. 

“You can’t call time out on a war, Liz,” Hope said softly. 

Lizzie threw on her oversized grey hoodie and sat down on the makeshift bed, “I know, I just wish we could go back to before everything was this complicated. Before-,” Lizzie paused and just sighed. She mentally slapped herself for even considering saying the next words. 

“Before what?” Hope sat beside her. 

“Nothing. Just before humans became such hateful beings, I guess,” the blonde leaned back and brought her arm up over her eyes.

“Humans have always been hateful. It’s just in their nature. They hate the things they don’t understand. We do the same thing.” 

“They’re scared of us. They hate us because we scare them. We scare them because they don’t understand,” Lizzie decided. 

“That’s pretty much spot on, Liz,” Hope nodded her head once and leaned back next to Lizzie. 

“I hope you know that you are the only person in the world who calls me that and gets away with it.”

“Well, I’m glad you haven’t spelled me into oblivion over a nickname yet.” 

“The offer still stands, Mikaelson.” 

  
  


∞∞∞

After a much needed nap and a few more playful quips, Hope and Lizzie were set to find Penelope and Josie. 

They searched the library, seeing the aftermath of the tiny Triad-induced earthquake. Then they had gone to one of the meeting rooms, just in case they had decided to hold one there instead of in the library like they usually did. Lastly, they ended up at the couple’s room and knocked lightly on the door. 

Hope could hear voices coming from the other side and the soft giggles of who she assumed to be Pedro.

Inside, Josie looked to Penelope with a smile on her face as she attacked Pedro with tickles and such. She couldn’t help the small smile on her face as she watched on adoringly. The knock had cut through the air and the giggles and tickling had stopped as Josie got up to grab the door. Penelope almost stopped her but Josie was ready to remind her of how ridiculous she was being. 

“Pen, it’s fine,” Josie spoke softly, and Penelope only nodded and went to stand by Pedro. 

Josie opened the door and a big smile graced her face when saw her twin and her friend standing in front of her, “Lizzie,” Josie said and wrapped her arms around the taller girl. 

“Hey Jo, miss me?” 

“I was worried sick! The only thing keeping me sane were the radio calls Dad had with you.” 

“Well we’re back, hopefully to stay until we win,” Hope chimed in. 

“It’s good to see you too,Hope,” Josie smiled and hugged her as well. 

Penelope still stood by Pedro inside the room, a small smile on her face at the reunion. 

Lizzie looked up, the smile on her face held though it did falter for a moment, “Park,” she acknowledged. 

“Saltzman,” Penelope nodded towards her. 

Hope only rolled her eyes, “Lizzie’s trying to be civil,” she whispered in Josie’s ear. 

“We’ll see how that goes,” Josie muttered. 

“So,” Penelope piped up, “I’m glad you guys are back safe, but we have a lot of things to go over.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome! Also, not really happy with the way this ended but I promised myself I get the new chapter out by today, so... there it is. 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter: @incxndias


	3. Of Feelings and War Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! This is sort of a short chapter but a few important things happen so hopefully y'all like it!

“They’re closing in on us everyday, Penelope. There’s no way we would be able to pull this off in time, let alone be stealthy about it,” Hope runs her hand through her hair. 

“Well, it’s all we have right now, Mikaelson,” Penelope sighed defeatedly. 

“Look, all we have to do for right now is take out the surrounding Triad soldiers. They won’t know, at least for a while. They only have check in calls every few weeks. That’d buy us some time, at least,” Josie suggested, stepping forward to look at the map lain across the table. 

“There are at least a hundred of them spread out within a mile. How would we do that?” Hope asked. 

“Not to mention their mud bullets,” Lizzie threw in. 

“Cloaking spells,” Penelope piped up, “It’ll take a lot of magic, I know. Especially for our resident siphons, but right now we don’t have another choice. We cloak ourselves, we distract them, and the vamps snap their necks.” 

“There has to be another way to do this,” Hope shook her head. 

“There’s not, Hope. We’ve tried coming up with anything and everything else but this was the only thing that may have the slightest chance at working,” Josie said softly. 

Hope only sighed and slouched down. Lizzie wrapped her arms tightly around the shorter girl from behind. 

“We lure them away in small groups. Try to disarm them as best you can. I’ll let Kaleb, MG, and the rest of the witches know.” 

“MG can’t go,” Lizzie shook her head. “He’s a ripper. If he starts he’s not going to stop. He’ll never forgive himself if he ends up hurting one of us.” 

Penelope nodded and gave Lizzie an apologetic look, “Right. MG will stay here and help protect the kids if needed. Speaking of kids, we do not bring them into this under any circumstance. They stay here with someone watching them at all times.” 

Everyone around the table nodded in agreement.

“Liz, Jo, can Pen and I talk for a minute?” Hope turned to look at Lizzie and gently touched her hand. 

Josie gave Penelope a worried look, but Penelope only nodded at her with a small smile. Josie moved forward and gave Penelope a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room with Lizzie in tow. 

When the door shut behind them, Hope stayed in her place on the opposite side of the table. Her and Penelope just stared at each other for a moment before Penelope released a sigh. 

“They both need to stay alive, Hope.”

“I know.” 

“Ric already risked a lot by sending Lizzie to spy on Triad with you,” Penelope moves from her side of the table so she was now standing in front of Hope. 

“I know, Pen,” she released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding in. 

“This is the only plan that doesn’t involve much power and we can fight and get them out if we need to.” 

Hope nodded her head and looked at the girl in front of her, “They’re going to be okay, you know? Everything is. We just need to… we have to make sure this plan works because if it doesn’t work and we lose them–.”

“We won’t lose them. We’re not losing anybody anytime soon, okay? This isn’t even a small battle. This is us getting an advantage.” 

“An advantage,” Hope nodded her head, “okay.” She turned to leave and started walking toward the door. 

“Oh, and Hope?” Penelope called. 

She turned back around and faced Penelope, “Yeah?” 

“Tell her how you feel. You’ll regret it if you don’t… and those Saltzman twins, they’re something special.” Penelope had a small smile on her face. 

“How did we get so lucky?” Hope smiled a small, sad smile.

“I ask myself that question everyday, Mikaelson.” 

∞∞∞

“What did you and Hope talk about after me and Lizzie left?” Josie asked as she looked up at ceiling, having convinced Penelope to let her hold her while they cuddled. 

“It was nothing, Jojo. Just a few things about the plan. Nothing to worry about,” Penelope kissed Josie’s shoulder to try and tell her it was okay. She started playing with the brunette’s hair as well, savoring every moment she had it hanging loose and out of the ponytail and bun she often threw it in. 

“But I do worry. How could I not? You dive head first into this all the time and I’m on the sidelines watching you, worrying because I feel like I can’t do anything,” Josie sighed. 

Penelope’s eyebrows furrowed and she sat up on her elbow so she could look at her girlfriend better. 

“Jojo,” she whispered, “all I’m trying to do is protect you.” 

“I know, Penny. I know, and I’m sorry that you have to because frankly, I would like to be the one protecting you too,” Josie threw her arm over her face and closed her eyes.

Penelope grabbed Josie’s hand and moved her arm from her face and the brunette avoided eye contact, “Hey, look at me Jojo,” she said softly, and Josie slowly raised her eyes to meet Penelope’s, “you’ve saved me so many times. You’ve protected me more than you know.” Penelope gently brought her hand up to Josie’s cheek. 

“You, Josette Saltzman,” she continued, “are the only thing I have left to live for.” 

“Pen,” Josie whispered, “don’t say that.” 

“But it’s the truth,” she smiled sadly. “You have Lizzie and Hope and your dad–”

“I also have you, Penelope. I don’t know what I’d do without you so don’t you dare go and get yourself into something you won’t be able to get out of because of me, okay?” Tears started rolling down either girl’s cheeks. 

Penelope nodded, and Josie could see the promise in Penelope’s eyes. The shorter girl pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss and held her close. 

They lay there in silence for what had seemed like hours, just the two holding each other. 

“I told Hope that she should tell Lizzie how she feels,” Penelope broke the silence after a while. 

Josie let out a small laugh, “How did that go?” 

“They’ll be together by the end of the night, I can guarantee it,” she said firmly. 

“Oh, really? I don’t know if Hope will get very far with your help, because I happen to remember the first time you asked me out. Let’s see…” Josie cleared her throat and continued to do her best imitation of a seven year old Penelope, 

“Josie? Do you like turtles?”

“Yes, Penelope, I do.” 

“Okay, cool. Me too. You should be my girlfriend.”

“And then when we turned twelve you led into it by stealing my favorite stuffed bear and then wouldn’t give it back when I asked you to,” Josie finished with her left eyebrow raised. 

Penelope hid herself in Josie’s neck, “To be fair, we were seven and I had a gigantic crush on you, and you have to admit that what I did with the bear was amazing and wonderful and it totally swept you off of your feet.” 

“It did, but I think you could’ve asked to borrow it instead of stealing it,” the brunette couldn’t help but grin. 

“But then you would’ve asked why I was borrowing it and you would’ve begged me to tell you if I refused. There is no possible way I can deny Josette Saltzman, the holder of my heart,” Penelope dramatically turned away and threw her hands over her heart. 

The only thing Josie could do was stare at Penelope with a smile and an insane amount of love in her eyes, as if Penelope had hung the stars herself. 

∞∞∞

Hope sat quietly on her makeshift bed of sleeping bags and pillows and blankets as she waited for Lizzie to get back from briefing Alaric about their trip. Really it should have been her doing that, but Lizzie had insisted so that she could at least spend some amount of time with her father. 

Hope sighed and leaned back as she thought about the plan Penelope had told them. It would definitely work, but they would be putting Lizzie and Josie in possible danger, and though Lizzie had been with her for the past month on one of the hardest missions yet, it still didn’t bring her any comfort. 

The door to their room opened with a soft click and Hope looked over to the entrance quickly with her eyes glowing amber. Upon seeing the tall blonde she was entirely enamored with, she forced her eyes to change back to their soft blue. 

Lizzie had walked in, seemingly unbothered by the fact Hope had been ready to attack her had she been the wrong person. 

“Miss me?” Lizzie teased as she raised her eyebrow. 

Hope let out a small relaxed smile, “Something like that.” 

Lizzie sat down next to Hope, their beds only being a few inches apart. She let out a long sigh and leaned her head on the shorter girl’s shoulder. 

“Remember how you spelled the room so only Penelope and Josie could get in? You, me, Penelope, and Josie are the only four that can come in here without permission,” Lizzie reminded her gently. 

“I remember now. I guess we’ve just been on guard for so long,” Hope started absentmindedly playing with Lizzie’s fingers. 

Lizzie watched the movements with a small smile on her face, glad to see this side of Hope. 

“How’d the briefing with your dad go?” 

“It went okay. He wasn’t too thrilled when I told him about our near death experience, but overall he seemed pretty okay with everything,” Lizzie sat up and interlaced their hands. She held Hope’s tightly in her own, not wanting to let go. 

“I don’t think I’d be thrilled if I sent my daughter out with a Mikaelson and she almost got murdered,” Hope shook her head slightly. 

“What if said Mikaelson also almost got murdered trying to save said daughter?” 

Hope thought for a minute, “Hmm… I don't know if it’s quite redeemable, but I guess I’ll give it a pass for now,” the shorter girl had a cheeky smile on her face. 

Lizzie let out a small laugh. She met eyes with Hope as their laughter died down and she couldn’t believe how she’d never noticed the way her blue eyes seemed gleam even in the darkness of their room. Hope stared back at her and Lizzie couldn’t help but lean in a little bit. The blonde barely missed the way Hope’s eyes dipped down to her lips, or the way they quickly came back up and met her eyes as her cheeks became rose colored. 

“Liz?” Hope spoke softly. 

“Yes?” Lizzie whispered. 

“I really, really like you,” she didn’t break eye contact with the blonde. 

“I really, really like you too, Hope,” Lizzie smiled softly. 

“What should we do about it?” Hope raised her eyebrow teasingly. 

“Mmm, I don’t know, Mikaelson. Kiss me, see what happens?” Lizzie said, all too knowingly. 

Hope leant forward and softly caressed the blonde’s cheek. After a few seconds of searching Lizzie’s eyes, she closed the distance and brought her into a careful kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, let me know how you liked it (if you did). Feedback is always appreciated. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter: incxndias


	4. Memories Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is a bit of a short chapter, but hopefully it’s a good one, enjoy!

Weeks later, Penelope roamed the halls of the rundown Salvatore building in an attempt to steady herself. She tried to find peace with what tomorrow would bring. She knew they would all be fine and that this was only a small part in something inevitably bigger, but it still irked her to know she would be putting Josie– and Lizzie– in the direct line of fire. 

They would have to be up front for the main battle, they would argue with everyone if they weren’t, but Penelope could protect them until then, at least. 

Hope would help without hesitation, and Penelope was grateful that she would have to keep less of a watch on Lizzie, not that Hope hadn’t cared about Lizzie before they started dating - the young Mikaelson was whipped for the blonde Saltzman twin - but Hope had normally been somewhere else during all the fighting, helping Alaric. Though now that the two were together, it was non negotiable, Hope would be right by Lizzie’s side throughout the rest of the battles they were to endure unless something more drastic came along. 

Triad’s soldiers were moving closer by the day, and if they didn’t execute their plan soon, then they would at an even worse disadvantage than they already were. Penelope couldn’t allow that, as one of three leaders (Hope and Alaric being the others) it was her duty to make the call. It had taken some convincing for both Hope and Alaric to agree, but they eventually came through and realized that nobody really had much of a choice. The factions were growing reckless with each passing day and the vampires were starting to run out of blood bags. The only way to keep all of them in check was to go along with the plan and pray to whatever deities existed that everyone would return safely and that Triad would be off their tail for at least a month or two so they could plan a safe escape for the children and prepare for the inevitable. 

Penelope slowed to a stop as she reached the hallway they deemed as “Remembrance Way”, a way to let go of their past selves and embrace the people they had become. For her, it was a release of her pettiness and antics that had done nothing but hurt Josie where she thought they would help. 

She remembered the day she had told everyone to grab a picture of someone, someone that means something to them and hang it upon the walls of the hallway as a reminder of what they were fighting for. A reminder of who some had lost, who some would come home to. Those who didn’t have anyone hung their pets’ pictures or an important piece of themselves on the wall. When her and Alaric had been discussing a way to give the factions a release and came up with the Remembrance Wall, Penelope knew the exact picture she wanted to hang. 

The first date she had taken Josie on since she had gotten back from Belgium had led to many things, but an adorable Josie dressed in a beautiful black blouse and dark blue skinny jeans had begged and begged her for a selfie, claiming she had wanted to remember the way Penelope’s eyes had looked in the lighting of the restaurant had been one of the best parts of that date. Of course, Penelope had completely ruined the picture –according to Josie– by putting her forehead against the side of Josie’s and staring at her, with eyes full of love and completely entranced with the adorable smile that graced the brunette’s lips. 

She now stared at that picture, hanging in the middle of the wall, surrounded by pictures of their friends and family. Anytime she questioned something, Penelope always found herself there, staring at the wall full of photos, always coming back to that one. It reminded her how much she loved Josie, and how long she would continue loving her. 

Penelope felt thin arms snake around her waist and a pointy chin rest on her right shoulder. The smell of lillies and a flattering type of wood immediately reach her nose and she can’t help but breathe it in. 

“That was two years ago,” the soft voice of the younger brunette lulled. 

“Time flies,” Penelope gently grasped one of the hands placed carefully on her stomach. 

“It really does.” Penelope couldn’t see it, but she knew Josie donned a small smile. 

“What are we going to do? When all of this is over?” The shorter girl broke out of the taller’s loose hold and turned around so they were now facing each other, and so she was holding both hands. 

“We can go anywhere we want to. Anywhere that will have us. Mystic Falls has become a hell hole.” 

“How about New Orleans? We take Hope and Lizzie and Pedro and get the hell out of here. Hope has family there, we could make arrangements with them. Stay at the Mikaelson compound she’s always begging us to visit during breaks.” Penelope brought both hands up to cup Josie’s cheeks. 

“I don’t know Pen. We’d have to ask Hope and I really don’t want to impose–” 

“Jojo, the only ones living there right now are Freya and Keelin with their son. And I am positive, as someone who has met Freya Mikaelson several times and stayed a spring break in the compound, that they would not at all mind us staying there until we at least find our own place somewhere in the Quarter.” Penelope was begging, and Josie couldn’t deny Penelope anything when she wanted it so badly as she wanted this. A fresh start for all of them. 

“Besides,” Penelope continued, “I’m almost certain that she would want to meet the girl she helped me come so close to saving.” 

At that, Josie blushed. She remembered when she found out Penelope had gone to Belgium to help find a cure and that she didn’t quite have it. Josie had just been grateful that even after all those years of putting her second, Penelope still cared. The shorter brunette had told her that she had gone to Freya Mikaelson for help, either of them a hair away from figuring out and perfecting a spell that could end the Merge for good. They’d have a solution soon, in another year, Penelope and Freya herself had both promised. 

“I guess meeting the one who’s helping the love of my life save me and my sister from the inevitable wouldn’t hurt. Plus,” Josie ran her fingers along Penelope’s cheeks and down her neck, “with the way Hope and Lizzie are going, I’m almost certain she’s going to be family one day.” 

“I don’t think we’ll have to wait until after everything is over for you two to meet. Hope called both Freya and Keelin a few days ago. They said they would help as much as they could, and they’re probably going to be driving up soon,” Penelope leaned into Josie’s touch. 

“They shouldn’t… it’s hell out there, Pen. They’re moms. They have a son to look after.” 

“But they also have to look after Hope. Freya helped raise her, you know that. She’d do anything for our favorite tribrid,” Penelope laughed a bit at that. 

Josie couldn’t help but smile too.

“Alright. But we protect them too,” Josie said in a stern voice. 

Penelope moved to protest but Josie put her pointer finger up, just daring the shorter girl to try. She immediately sighed and gave up. There were some battles Penelope couldn’t win. 

“That little boy deserves his moms, Pen.” 

“I know Jojo, I know.” 

The scampering of two little feet caught their ears, and they both turned to their right just in time to see Pedro running towards them with an urgency in his eyes. 

“Pen! Jojo!” He yelled. 

“What is it, buddy?” Penelope kneeled down, ready to comfort the boy if needed. 

“There’s… there’s someone outside the boundary spell. They’re saying they want to negotiate something. I’m not sure what, but Dr. Saltzman and Hope are out there right now trying to see what he wants.” Pedro breathed heavily, still trying to catch his breath from the running. 

Josie’s eyes widened and she bit her lip with worry while Penelope gently rubbed Pedro’s back in an attempt to soothe him. 

“Pedro, do you know where Lizzie is?” Josie asked. 

“Um, I… I think she’s in her and Hope’s room. I’m pretty sure I saw Hope tell her to stay inside.” 

“Okay, Pedro,” Penelope started, “I need you to gather up all the kids your age and younger and take everyone to me and Josie’s room, okay? Cover up the window and block the door. Make sure everyone stays as quiet as possible, yeah?” 

“Got it,” he nods determinedly and runs off. 

“Pen-” 

“I know Jo. Go get Lizzie and meet me out there okay?” Penelope stood up and kissed Josie’s forehead before running to the room Ric kept the weapons in. 

Josie ran in the opposite direction to Lizzie and Hope’s room, not caring to knock and barging in. 

“Jo!” Lizzie screamed, “Knock, maybe?” 

“No time, Lizzie. We have to go see what’s wrong. We can’t just leave Hope and Dad out there alone to deal with it. It could be a trap. Let’s go!” She pulled Lizzie up off the floor and they both rushed out of the school building. 

“Hope told me to stay inside though.” 

“And you actually listened? The one time you actually listen is when your girlfriend and Dad’s life could be in danger.” Josie rolled her eyes. 

“Well, I’m sorry that I actually really like her. And she’s a lot stronger than I am, so there’s that too.” 

If they hadn’t been running, Lizzie’s arms would have been crossed. 

“We both know you more than like her, but now’s not the time,” Josie was now gasping for breath and they finally reached the door. 

She and Lizzie pushed the doors open and closed them quickly. They were met with their father and Hope standing in front of Penelope, not protecting her, but the trio was getting into a position that would be best for defense if they were attacked. 

Both Josie and Lizzie let out sighs of relief at the sight. 

The three standing in front of them only looked back when the strange man in front of the opposite side of the protection spell glanced their way. Green met brown and the gleam of relief and worry set off in both of their eyes. Mainly a gratefulness shared between them, each knowing they had the other’s back. 

Blue met blue, the shorter of the two agitated but also relieved to see that the blonde was okay. That she was ready for whatever might happen. 

Love came forth in all of their gazes, not only for the couples, but when the four girls looked at each other. A familial bond between Hope and Josie and Lizzie and Penelope, though the two never got along regularly, they did when it mattered.

The man cleared his throat. He wasn’t short, but wasn’t quite tall enough to tower over someone, though his stature made up for it. He looked demanding, with an evil glint in his eyes that Alaric and Hope recognized all too easily. Penelope sized the man up. Signs he would attack being run over and over again in her mind, though he couldn’t really do much from his position outside the barrier. 

“Sorry to interrupt your little… moment,” he finished with a nonchalant wave of his hand, “but I believe that I asked a reasonable deal.” He took a pause before continuing. 

“The Tribrid… or the Siphoners, and in return we will leave the area. This isn’t me guaranteeing a stop to the inevitable. No. It’s not a peace offering. But, this will at least buy a year or so for you to plan everything as needed. We just ask you to give us what we need to continue our research around the supernatural world. Maybe understand you all a little better.” 

The more the man dragged his speech on, the tighter Penelope had to grip Hope’s arm to keep her back. She wanted to glance back at Lizzie, tell the blonde to help Hope calm down, but she didn’t want to break eye contact with the guy. The stare she held was cold, angry, deadly if you weren’t careful. 

She kept herself composed with anger evident. Hope barely kept it together, having to fight for Lizzie and herself. But Penelope would be damned if she didn’t put her all into keeping Josie with her. Safe. Away from harm. 

Josie and Lizzie share a look, one that neither of their girlfriends nor their father could read. Lizzie gave her sister a slight nod. 

Penelope chose then to speak up, “You’re mistaken if you think we won’t give up. Looking for them, I mean. Even if we agreed to give one of them to you, that doesn’t erase the fact that all your people have brought us is pain and loss. Why would we let you inflict that individually on one of our own?” 

“You think your people have done any better?!” His voice boomed. “Countless “animal attacks” have occurred in the last ten years. Humans have died because of your vampire’s recklessness!” 

“Vampires are not the only ones to blame! In fact, have you thought about any of the humans being murderers? A lot more of the “animal attacks” nowadays are just humans framing the vampire faction so they can get away with an irreversible crime,” she bit her tongue to keep from raising her voice more than needed. 

“Humans are murderers, vampires are murderers. The only difference between the two is that we lock our guilty up!” 

“Stop!” Josie spoke up, raising her hand to silence everyone. The air around them seemed to have become bitter, too still. The argument Penelope had started wasn’t going to get them anywhere, even if she had only done it to stall. Everyone stared at her while the brunette wracked her brain for something to say. 

“We’ll go with you,” Lizzie’s voice cut through the silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all, hope you liked it! But of a cliffhanger, I know. Don’t worry though, it might all be okay in the end. Maybe. I make no promises. Feel free to give feedback! 
> 
> Twitter: incxndias

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to give me some feedback, I always appreciate it! 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @/hxsies to yell at me if you want! (I may change it later though.)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
